Love Looks Not With the Eyes
by Morrigan428
Summary: Sometimes the telling of a fairy tale is a fantasy in itself: Cinderella retold
1. Dreams and Sadness

Okay, folks I know the AN, and warnings are alot to read before hand but PLEASE do. I don't want anyone later on when reading the fic to freak out on me about something...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Calla: I present to you, Ms.Watase...  
  
Yuu Watase: I own Fushigi Yuugi. I created Fushigi Yuugi and it's characters. I wrote Fushigi Yuugi, I drew Fushigi Yuugi, and therefore, that means 'I' own Fushigi Yuugi. Not Calla, this fanfics' author. So please do not sue Miss Calla because she openly admits that she does not own Fushigi Yuugi. The only things that she does own are the plotline to this story, $20 for gas, and a bottle of asprin for her migranes. Thank you.  
  
PG-R WARNING?- Yes... a strong one...  
  
Archive: Yes, it needs a home.  
  
Other Warnings: WEIRD, AU, OOC, sexually suggestive content, language [lots], angst, fluff, sap, and violence. Also gender related anatomy described. There are TONS of warnings for this fic, which took up when I wrote them all out, almost an entire page. So this is best described as a fic that is a far cry from what I usually do, so bluntly put, expect the unexpected. Also, a mild shounnen-ai warning is in effect for this fic... but overall this fic is non-yaoi.. But, well, just read it, (you'll figure it out-hopefully).  
  
Author's Notes: This story is based on Cinderella, only a very messed up version of it, with "Victor, Victoria" overtones. (Only the lead is a man... who is a woman... who is.... AHHHH!) Also, I'm only writing the disclaimer and all this other stuff ONCE. Version one will be the only place this will be found. Anyway, version 1 is a straight fic, version 2 is sorta where I MST the fic. Yes, I'm pathetic and MST my own fic. Version 3 is where I converted the fic into an original story (and will take more time to put together). Some things will be changed in a major way in version 3. In version 2 I'm in the MST parts (along with the characters doing a running commentry), hope you don't mind too much. Also, the bloopers or takeouts or whatever you wanna call them will be at the end of version 1 only. Did you really think I could stay serious all the time? Also, folks keep in mind that this fic is Alternate Universe! And I mean VERY!!! People who are not related in the series are in this fic,and some people are older than they are in the series as well. There are some other things, but I can't think of them at this time. But anyway, you have been warned!!! The MST parts will be marked with a *. //= thoughts, and fic itself=insanity and overactive imagination of the author. I hope you enjoy reading this/ these [whatever]. They were fun to write. Feedback? Where? Where? So yes, please . I hardly ever get feedback on my stories, but the feedback of others is what keeps me writing. So please send it to me... just no flames, I have enough problems as it is. Besides flames will be ignored and deleted if sent.  
  
LOVE LOOKS NOT WITH THE EYES  
  
~love looks not with the eyes but with the mind,  
and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind~  
  
-William Shakespeare  
A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
Chapter One  
Dreams and Sadness  
  
Ten year old Ryuuen was daydreaming happily in the woods behind his father's fabric shop. From where he sat he was able to get a birds' eye view of the palace through the shading of the trees. He would always pretend that he lived there. That his father was a lord and he was a friend to the Emperor's sons. He'd been daydreaming A LOT lately. The purpose: to escape...  
  
His family had fallen on hard times, a war was brewing according to the local rumors, his mother had died and his father's business had been suffering ever since his mother died. His brother and sister had "gone away", as his father had put it. When he asked where and if he could visit them, he was simply told not to worry or even think about it. But he did think about it. He was lonely. He didn't really have anyone to play with now. No one to tell the stories he made up to. He was- alone. But when he daydreamed, Rokou, his brother, and Houki, his sister, were with him and they all lived in the palace. They lived in the palace and played, sang, and ate to their hearts content. But the only problem with daydreams- with ANY dream- was that eventually you had to wake up. And the nagging voice that was calling his name was forcing him to stir from his imaginings.  
  
"Ryuuen! Ryuuen! Where are you?"  
  
He sighed and turned in the direction of the voice, and called out, "I'm here, father!"  
  
A couple of moments later he saw his father ascending the hill, breathing heavily and clutching oddly at his chest. Finally the man made it to the top, and took a few shattered breaths of air with his hand still over his chest. Since Ryuuen's mother had died, he would occasionally see his father clutching at his chest, hand over his heart. His face was always contorted in pain. It seemed to get worse when Houki and Rokou left. He looked up and waited for him to say something.  
  
The man looked out through the trees, a hint of a smile crossing his lips as his hand finally fell to his side. He then looked down at his son. "Dreaming again?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Ryuuen blushed and nodded. The man chuckled. He held his hand out to Ryuuen to help him up and guide him back home. Ryuuen grabbed it and lifted himself up, throwing one last glance over at the palace. As they began to walk he noticed his father glancing at him thoughtfully. When they were half way back he finally began to speak. "Ryuuen, there's something I need to tell you. It's not going to be... pleasant. But you need to know."  
  
Ryuuen's eyes narrowed in concern, especially when his father seemed to once again have a chest pain. They stopped as his father threw a hand up to his chest. "Father, are you all right?"  
  
The man forced a ghost of a smile on his face. "Yes. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me..." His father squinted his eyes shut and a calm demeanor overcame his features and figure once again. He bent down to be at eye-level with Ryuuen. "Ryuuen, you know how your brother and sister had to go and live someplace else?"  
  
Ryuuen's violet eyes lit up. //Are they coming back?// But then he remembered, his father said it wasn't going to be pleasant. //Did something happen?// He fought off the urge to cry. He nodded and his father continued.  
  
"Well, Ryuuen... I'm afraid...", the man's eyes clouded over suddenly and he bowed his head for a second then looked up, "...I'm afraid you have to as well."  
  
//WHAT?!!! I didn't hear that right! I couldn't have! He really said that Houki and Rokou are coming back! That we'll be together again!// Ryuuen's lip trembled with the sudden taste of copper that came into his mouth. His eyes, as much as him didn't want them to, began to shimmer with tears. //No, he didn't... he said you're going away too. It's what he really said...// His father put a hand to his mouth, and looked away. Ryuuen saw a tear fall down his cheek. //Now look what I've done... he's crying. I made him cry... My father never cries.// Ryuuen forced a big smile on his face even as the tears fell from his eyes, betraying what he was really feeling. "Okay... so what's this place like?"  
  
His father glanced at him and Ryuuen could feel him squeezing his small hand tighter. He looked away in thought for a moment then met his sons' eyes again.  
  
"It's a nice place. It's very big and has really pretty gardens. It's the home of one of the palace's most celebrated warriors."  
  
A thought occured to Ryuuen. "Will Houki and Rokou be there too?"  
  
"No..," he shook his head as he spoke," you see your sister and brother also live apart from one another. Your brother now lives with Lord Tatara's family far off in the lands protected by Byakko. Your sister... has gone to live in the palace."  
  
//Houki in the palace! That's wonderful!// But his father's serious face calmed his glee.  
  
"Houki, when she reaches the age of 15 will be married to one of the Emperor's sons. So she won't be in the realms of Konan for too much longer." A smile, a genuine smile came to the old man's face. "They are both well taken care of. Especially Houki... she will be by far the best off out of all of you."  
  
Ryuuen smiled, then his brow furrowed in question. "But how? We're only common folk... peasants."  
  
His father smiled again. "She wasn't going to go there at first. In fact she was going to stay with your aunt and uncle in the mountains. But once she was there, the emperor's carriage past. Of course, they had to stop their work and pay homage. But instead of driving on, he ordered the procession to stop. Apparently he happened to look out and see her, just before her face was turned to the earth." He looked at the confused look on Ryuuen's face.  
  
//So he saw her face... what's that gotta do with anything?// Ryuuen was utterly confused being to young too understand about girls.  
  
His father clarified. "Your sister is very pretty Ryuuen. She would have married young due to that anyway."  
  
"Oh..." Ryuuen said in understanding. He knew his sister was pretty... but it was just... well... she was his sister. "What else happened?"  
  
"Well the emperor inquired about her age,and if she was already betrothed. Upon hearing her age and that she wasn't yet spoken for, he demanded that she be taken to the palace to be his youngest son's wife once they come of age."  
  
Ryuuen smiled as his father finished. "Lord Tatara... he's one pf the Power Wielders..." ,he saw his son flinch fearfully, "but he undoubtably is a good, kind man. Your brother and sister will be happy Ryuuen. Trust me."  
  
"And me?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
"You...", his smile instantly faded and a look of worry and almost horror came to his face. "You will be going to live with Lord Nakago."  
  
A look of disbelief came to Ryuuen's face. Ryuuen knew the lord's name as a legendary war hero. He also knew Nakago had been an elite pupil of the Power Wielder Shrines. All court officials, lord and lady alike had to study at the mysterious shrine's schools at one point in their lives. But few received the mark of a Power Wielder- a body symbol that's color and character depended on their element, fire, water, earth and air. The body symbol meant they had a talent and a natural ability to use a Wielders' power. And also that they were a chosen one favored by the gods directly.  
  
Once received the person was given a name- a secret, single name after one of the 28 constellations in the sky The name also depended upon their element. Nakago's element was water, making him a Wielder of Seiryuu, one of the most feared and powerful of all the Power Wielders.  
  
It was believed that 4 gods protected the 4 corners of the world with their respective powers, given in the form of the elements. The 4 were called Suzaku- the god of fire, Byakko- the god of earth#, Genbu- the god of air, and Seiryuu- the god of water. Each of the 4 gods also became known to be prayed to for various reasons, though praying to any of them would have done the same amount of good. But as it was the most popular things were praying to Byakko for a good crop and bounty, Genbu for rain and prosperity, Suzaku for love and children,and Seiryuu for victory in war.  
  
The 4 were to have each a priestess and seven warriors each to protect her and the shrines, all of which were, until they had fully harnessed their powers, under the supervision and schooling of Taiitskun- the 4 gods proclaimed earthly controller of the world. Two of the priestesses had been identified and established, and 14 of the warriors were known to have assembled. But there were still 2 priestesses to go, and until then the Power Wielders, or warriors who had been identified to serve under the 2 missing priestesses were not to be established until the priestess was established.  
  
Nakago carried a mark and had received it at a very young age. But because of Seiryuu's priestess having not been identified yet he remained a court official and a warlord. But like the rest of the Power Wielders he was a person to be respected... and feared. Tenseness suddenly coursed through the boy's body. He feared them, beyond a reasonable point. He never knew why...  
  
His father smiled again in an attempt to relieve the boy's mind a bit. "You'll be fine. Lord Nakago has promised to treat you well. But you won't be a guest... your going to be a servant. Okay? But Lord Nakago has children too. He knows you'll need time to play and have fun. He told me that he would let you have some free time to do that. He said his little girls don't have many people to play with. Your just a little older than they are so Lord Nakago thinks you'll be a perfect playmate for them. And if you think your being treated badly, he promised he'd let you come home to me. But remember, you have to mind your manners, and do the chores they give you to do."  
  
Ryuuen's posture relaxed, but the nagging in his heart told him to be on his guard. He did his best to calm himself totally, but when he spoke his voice still came out squeaky, "When will I leave?"  
  
He saw his father's eyes cloud over once more. "Tomorrow at dawn. Lord Nakago is personally coming to get you. you'll get to ride in a fancy carriage. Won't that be fun?" His father smiled brightly.  
  
//No. It won't. I wanna stay home. THIS home. I'm scared... I don't know why, but I'm so scared.// Ryuuen dashed forward and gripped his father around the neck in tears. "I don't wanna go! Please don't make me! Please!"  
  
"Ryuuen, it's not that I WANT you to go, but you HAVE to." his father said with a teary edge to his voice.  
  
Ryuuen pulled back enough to look at his father through blurry eyes. "What do you mean? Why?"  
  
"Ryuuen, I...I can't take care of you or your brother and sister anymore. I don't have the money to... to even keep our business going. It's going to be entailed away and I don't have... enough money to keep our house or even buy us food. I'm going to be a servant too. But the man who's buying out everything won't let me keep you. He can't." He saw Ryuuen's face turn slightly angry. "But he knows the importance of keeping a family going... to provide for them. He's really a good man. HE'S the one who found a place for you and Rokou to go. Places where he's positive you'll always be provided for. He's even going to let me visit you and your brother occasionally."  
  
"I don't understand."Ryuuen said through tears. Why couldn't they all stay there if this man was going to take away their property, but let his father be his servant?  
  
"Ryuuen... the man who's going to own our house- everything- has to tear it down. That is what the emperor's treasurer says he has to do," his father began to explain.  
  
Ryuuen backed away in horror. "WHY? WHY? Our house isn't falling apart! It's..."  
  
"RYUUEN!" his father yelled throwing up his hands to tell the boy to stop. "Even though it's entailed away to him he still has to do what the emperor and his advisors say he has to do with it! They want to grow crops Ryuuen, so the country will have more food to eat."  
  
"I don't get it! I DON'T!!!!" Ryuuen screamed raising his fists to strike the air.  
  
"RYUUEN! STOP IT! You're acting hysterical!" his father shouted immediately silencing the boy. His father flung a hand over his heart again as his face and body betrayed his pain.  
  
"Father...?" Ryuuen tentatively reapproached him. "I'm sorry... please don't hurt anymore father. Please."  
  
"It's okay..." came a raspy answer. He opened his eyes again. "Your too young to understand Ryuuen. And I just wish you didn't have to be resigned to this fate. But considering everything, I think that this will be best for you. If I didn't you do know I wouldn't let you go. Don't you? You do, right?" His father's eyes pleaded for an answer.  
  
"Yes, father, I know."  
  
"Come on then." His father stood up and gently grabbed his hand again. "We'll do home and get you packed."  
  
Quietly, Ryuuen let his father lead him home for the last time. //If we lived in the palace... if only I could do or be someone there... If only I knew someone there, we could all live there, right? We could all be together there. But... I can't daydream anymore. This is real. My leaving is real. Lord Nakago said he'll take care of me if I'm good. And father can come and see me when his boss let's him. But still I have a bad feeling... like it's not going to happen that way. I'm scared. Oh gods! I'm so scared!!//  
  
He looked up at his father, his brow concentrated even further in worry. His father's hand was once again over his heart. TBC...  
  
#AAN: Um, I don't for sure which of the two Genbu or Byakko would be earth or air. My first instinct was to say that Genbu was earth and Byakko air because of their respective colorations. But then there's Tatara who fights with plants and I also read somewhere that Byakko was the god of plants. So since this AU I can do whatever I want! MUHAHAHA!!! To end it all... for this fic Byakko is earth and Genbu is air... just cause I prefer cats to snakes {found out my element is earth] and I want to be different... 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Okay, Ryuuen's reaction to Nakago in this chapter was meant to be a tale-tell sign of a deep secret and to show what I meant by Ryuuen's fear of Power Wielders being beyond a reasonable point. BUT it was also meant to be funny. Unfortunately,I think I achieved all the above EXCEPT the last bit. Oh well, try, try again I guess.  
  
Love Looks Not With the Eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
Meetings and Greetings  
  
Ryuuen was still dressing in a groggy haze when he heard a carriage coming up the path to his home and stop. He heard his father go out to greet it. In a nervous flutter, he bit his lip and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Chou?" came a deep voice as a tall blond haired man stepped out in to the sunlight.  
  
"Yes..." came a shakey, and apprehensive reply.  
  
The blond finished steeping down and strode over to the shorter man with quick steps blue robes flourishing. He held a penetrating blue-eyed gaze upon the older man as he spoke, "I am Lord Nakago. I am still under the assumption that your boy will be coming with me, correct?"  
  
The older man looked down sadly and nodded as he he confirmed it vocally. "He's still dressing sir."  
  
Nakago lifted an eyebrow. His attention was then drawn to the doorway of the house as Ryuuen came out. Nakago's first impression of Ryuuen was that he was looking at a girl, but as the child nearer with wide, frightened eyes, the fact that Ryuuen was a boy became slightly clearer. Slightly.  
  
Ryuuen's first impression of Nakago was that of looking at a giant. He'd never met or seen anyone so tall before. Nor as well-built. The closer he came to the man who was to be his master the more intimidated he became.  
  
"Is this him?" asked the man with a flick of his blond hair.  
  
"Yes." answered his father as Ryuuen finally stopped in front of the tall warlord gaping with his mouth open. Ryuuen saw a twitch on the man's lips occur, then he bent down in front of him in an effort to look at him more closely.  
  
Suddenly Ryuuen was finding it very hard to breathe. He'd never been this intimidated by someone before.  
  
"Ryuuen, that's your name right?" Nakago asked gently.  
  
"Uh-huh.", came an open mouth reply, and Ryuuen continued to stare at the man's face.  
  
"I am Lord Nakago. You'll be working for me and my family for now on is that all right with you?"  
  
Ryuuen just stared. //Was it all right? Is it?// He couldn't think for some reason.  
  
An uncomfortable smile came to the man's face as he looked at the boy more closely, then up at his father. "Such a lovely face..." he looked back at Ryuuen, "he looks a great deal like his mother. In fact it's very uncanny how much like a girl he looks. Does that bothers you at all, Ryuuen?"  
  
Ryuuen's eyes just went wider and suddenly his head started to spin when he caught a glimpse of the Power Wielder's mark on the blond's forehead. The blue mark seemed to burn into his mind, destroying all other thoughts. //Power Wielder... Tall... big... very tall...//, was all that was stupidily going through his mind as he became far too intimidated to tolerate it anymore. //Hard to breathe... and my head... I'm gonna faint.//  
  
Nakago opened his mouth to speak when both men's attention was drawn tot he young boy whom promptly passed out with an unattractive thud.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone was stroking his hair. He was aware that he must be riding in a carriage of some sort, because of how bumpy the ride was, yet he was able to fully stretched out.  
  
He couldn't help the small smile that came to lips as he lay there. His mother used to stroke his hair when he was upset to soothe him, or try and put him to sleep. He knew it wasn't her. He was still conscious that she was dead. Besides the touch wasn't his mother's, or his sister's or any woman's. But he guessed it had to be a man's. The hand was large to his small size, and the touch spoke of restrained strength. It was as if the person was being careful not tobe rough. He didn't want to open his eyes; he was afraid of what he might find. Afraid it was his father and that he was silently crying.  
  
But that couldn't be right. He was riding in a carriage. A servant maybe? Momentairly, Ryuuen squinted his eyes shut even more tightly in frustration. After debating back and forth, his curiousity got the better of him. He opened his eyes and his first impression of his surroundings were unfocused, but as the images became clear, the first thing he saw was a shock of blue fabric beneath his head. His head was obviously resting on somebody's lap. He looked ahead of him at the other side of the carriage seeing seats that were blue fabric trimmed in silver. They were well kempt. //I must be in Lord Nakago's carriage.//  
  
He paused before turning his head and looking up at who stroking his hair. He'd been in denial that it could be Lord Nakago. But yet it indeed was. As he turned his head to the soothingness of stroking stopped and he was greeted with blue crystal colored eyes staring down at him. Ryuuen's natural reaction was to look up at his forehead and search for the blue mark, and upon seeing a small glimpse of it he shut his eyes and whimpered as if afarid something bad was now going to happen to him.  
  
He felt a hand cup his cheek. Opening his eyes instinctivly he once again stared into the blue eyes of the Lord. "Are you sick Ryuuen?" asked the deep voice that belonged to the blond haired warrior.  
  
"No," Ryuuen paused then thought it best to add a respectful sentiment to his simple answer, "sir".  
  
He watched Nakago's hand as it laid to rest for a second on his forehead. "No fever. Must be from all the excitement then. Is that what is causing all these strange reactions from you Ryuuen?" Lord Nakago aske without any identifible _expression.  
  
Ryuuen wasn't sure how to answer that. Or even if he was supposed to. "I don't know... sir." Adding 'sir' to the end of every sentence or question was so hard to remember for him.  
  
Lord Nakago looked up briefly as if considering his next chain of words, then back down at Ryuuen thoughtfully. He took a deep breath and started stroking Ryuuen's hair again. "I understand. When I was about your age, I was forced to leave my home as well. Only I will NOT let you suffer the same kind of hell I went through..." Nakago's looked away from the boy his eyes suddenly seeming to go far away somewhere, then he unsuspectingly he flinched and shivered. He looked back down at Ryuuen who was staring at him with a mixture of terror and sympathy. His look was so innocent, completely unaware of what horrors a person could experience if they ended up in the wrong place amoung the wrong people. Nakago resolved to keep it that way.  
  
"Sir?" came a childish inquiry after several long moments. The man's manner seemed strange to him. He was cold, or seemed so cold... but beneath it all Ryuuen could still see the remains of a kind, gentle heart. He wasn't afraid now when he looked up at the Power Wielder's mark. He was still scared- scared of this man himself to an extent, but not overwhelmingly anymore. If he could reach this man's heart, he'd be okay. He knew that somehow.  
  
Nakago's mouth twisted into a tight smile as he began to stroke the boy's hair again. He kept the smile in place right up until Ryuuen fell back to sleep yet his eyes remained clouded over with echoes from the past.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuuen came to hours later. Opening unfocused eyes, he was greeted with blackness, then when everythig became clear, he found it was nightfall and Diana was dressed in her velvet ebony gown studded with the diamonds of stars and her necklace of moonlight hung about her neck as she rode her chariot in the heavens. The moon and stars light streamed delicately through the carriage's windows. He lifted his head, surprized to find it had still remained in the lord's lap. Sitting up quietly he looked upon the lord's face. He was dozing softly, his head leaning againest the carriage's walls.  
  
Ryuuen found himself smiling slightly. //Maybe being his servant won't be so bad afterall. He didn't even move me so he could be more comfortable. Maybe... just maybe, he's a good man.//  
  
He looked out the window as the carriage had begun a route through a dark and gloomy wood. Feeling the bumps that the carriage rolled over as it proceeded forward and beginning to hear sounds he wasn't accustomed to Ryuuen began to get uneasy. He'd never been alone in the woods with his siblings and father each of them, including Houki had to carry daggers and knives as a precaution. Wolves and bears, along with animals that Ryuuen knew nothing of roamed those paths, and judging from the thickness and ebony night he could see out his window, this was no different, only he remembered his dad telling him a stories wood near Nakago's mansion...  
  
He told the usual stories of highwaymen of course, but the one that had actually frightened Ryuuen was one his father told only ONCE.  
  
He spoke of a woman who once went into the forest in search of it's precious mushrooms, and the rare flowers and herbs that this alone grew. She was to married the following day. She became lost, and night fell bringing a gathering mist. As she was gathering the wood to make a fire for herself her scent had been picked up by a pack of wolves. They ambushed her and killed her, bringing her mangled body to their master- a man with the gift of taming wolves for he himself was much like one. He, along with his animals ate her.  
  
It is said that when mist fell and blanketed the forest's floor that it was she still trying to find her way out of the forest while still being forever chased by the wolves. If anyone on foot or carriage strayed into those woods at the time the mist fell, she- in her desperate desire to escape the beasts would lead them to the trespasser, and they died in the same manner she did and was cursed to forever join her in finding a way out.  
  
Senses now on a higher alert than usual- accompained by a vivid imagination- his uneasiness slowly became a paranoid fear as the natural canopy above them became thicker, blocking out the silvery light above. He looked up, then down, then straight ahead with wide eyes and baited breath. Again up, then straight ahead, the encroaching paranoid fear becoming more tantalizing. There was a mist forming now amoung their surroundings. He gulped and with large eyes stared ahead. Suddenly he heard a howling- a wolf cry. Frantically, he pulled himself straighter up to look out the window, then stuck his head out looking for wolves. Finding none he listened keenly, his heart pounding in his ears. Nothing but owls and crickets and the sound of the wind in the wheels.  
  
He let out a relieved breath then sank back into his seat letting his heartbeat slow as he looked back out more casually. But then a shilloutte running across the cloudy distance flew before his vision. His blood began to chill again as he heard another wolf cry.  
  
His adrenline level went back up immediatly. He saw 2 more shadows follow the first and disappear into the mist. Another wolf cry- only nearer to the carriage now. He stuck his head out the window again, and saw 3 wolves following the carriage. He threw himself back in with a scream just as the carriage hit a hard bump. He peered out again terrified and still they followed.  
  
Suddenly he felt something grab him pull him back in and swing him around. Yelping with the movement, he came face to face with the annoyed, tired, and perplexed face of Nakago. Gaping with his mouth open he tried to stutter out something about the wolves, only nothing came out. A softer look came to Nakago's face.  
  
"Are you frightened?" he asked.  
  
Slow to respond as he was still stunned with fright, the boy let the question regiester in his mind for a moment or two, then nodded a frantic yes.  
  
"I take it that you've been told the story of "The Bride's Mist"?" Another nodd. Nakago let out a small laugh. "There are wolves following us, yes?" Another frantic nod. "Good. Then MY guard dogs are doind their duty."  
  
"G-guard dogs?" RYuuen squeaked out.  
  
"Yes. We're almost home.Three of the wolves patrol the woods to keep out unwanted verman and trespassers. But trust me, they WON'T 'eat' anyone."  
  
"The wolves in the tale you know of belong to a fellow Power Wielder named Ashitare. While the part about that poor woman's way of death is true, the ghost story isn't. But Ashitare and his wolves DO still exist and sometimes.... people DO meet the same fate as that bride did. But it is 'very' rare in MY forest. They mainly stay within the confines of Ashitare's mountians. However, occasionally when they and their master is famished with hunger- especially in the winter- they'll stray down here."  
  
Ryuuen had slowly began to calm- but was none the less still creeped out by the whole ideal. He was afraid of dogs. Or rather afraid of large dogs. He didn't dislike them, but was just scared of them. It was a plaguing fear, though it did not effect him as badly as the Power Wielders did.  
  
He looked down sheepishly, "Sorry..."  
  
A warm smile that seemed strange yet lovely on the face of the blond haied man past. "You don't need to be. I was ten once too you know."  
  
A relieved and funny giggle coming from his lips, Ryuuen felt less fightened of the Power Wielder than before.  
  
"But remember to be careful anytime you enter my woods Ryuuen. Man eating wolves or not, they are still dangerous territory." Nakago warned then looked away out his own window.  
  
Ryuuen nodded then settled back into his own seat thoughtfully. He looked back out the window. The forest still looked like a nightmare. It wasn't really that it looked scary- just cold and dark. He shivered. He had begun to think about the story again. As he proceeded to make himself jittery and jumpy again, he unconciously moved closer to Nakago.  
  
He heard another wolf howl, and suddenly he felt very cold yet sweaty. Without realizing it he cuddled up againest the man's side, bringing his knees up to his chest as he continued to look out the window.  
  
Nakago looked down with a furrowed brow; in both surprize and confusion. Suddenly he understood. He was scared again. Probably of more than the boy himself realized. With a feeling akin to fatherly attachment he put his arm around the boy's shoulders.  
  
He felt the boy's head look up at him. He peered back down at him. Soothingly he said, "It's alright to be frightened, and...", the man looked away before he added, "it's okay to cry. If you need to cry, go ahead. I won't look and... I won't tell."  
  
Ryuuen thought it strange that he said he wouldn't tell. He didn't care if he did tell right now. But suddenly he found himself overcome with the suggested urge, and burying his face in the fabric of the clothing Nakago wore he wept.  
  
~*~  
  
Eventually they came to a long winding, open road about 3 miles from the forest. Daylight's dawning glory was streaming inside the carriage. Ryuuen had fallen asleep again admist his tears oddly finding comfort in the fatherly affection of a stranger. His head hurt from his crying. His eyes itched from dryness making him sensitive to the bright light of the day. He looked out the window and began to see open fields and meadows, then once the sun had risen to it's station he had begun to see a lawn and garden and a portion of his new home.  
  
They did a series of zigzagging turns obscuring his view all of the sudden were barriers of trees and shrubbery. This continued for several minutes, then when all the life about him seemed to enclose around him like a tight natural circle that they passed under an archway of trees and came to open space, giving Ryuuen a full view of Nakago's home. It was unlike any place Ryuuen had seen before. It looked beautiful and entrancing, but also unwelcoming and frightening. Like it was created to be pleasing to the eye but absent of the feeling of... home.  
  
Finally they reached the entrance and the carriage stopped with a jolt. Ryuuen bounced forward, only to be caught by Nakago's firm grip on his shoulder. He looked up at him with a thankful gaze and to watch him reach down to open the carriage door before the footman could get around the vehicle to scramble for it. He kicked a small, stool-like ladder into the open and stepped out being bathed in the warm glow of sunlight. Ryuuen followed suit. Once he stepped out he could hear Nakago addressing the footman and coachman. Quietly, he came to the lord's side.  
  
"Take the coach to it's station, and see to the horses. Then take the rest of the day off to rest. Both of you. It's been a long night."  
  
"Yes, milord." replied the coachman gratefully as the footman made his way back up on the coachman's bench. The weary coach party drove off leaving a small cloud of dust behind them.  
  
Nakago glancing down at Ryuuen watching as the sleepy boy gazed gazed after the coach. Silently, he bent down and grabbed his hand, causing the boy to look up at him with big eyes.  
  
"Come along Ryuuen. Time for you to meet my wife and daughters." With that he looked ahead and lead Ryuuen within the walls of his home.  
  
~*~  
  
The 2 girls stared back at the purple haired boy with bright eyes. A tint of pink was found on the oldest one's cheeks as she smiled at him catching his eyes with hers.  
  
"Ryuuen, this is my wife Soi."  
  
A tall, slender, beautiful woman smiled behind the girls. She was clad in a blue gown of thin material that clung tightly to her figure despite it's loose cut. It seemed to be made of that new material his father had imported in called silk. She stepped forward to the boy and bent down, examining him with eyes as blue as her husband's.  
  
"Hello Ryuuen." She looked at him from side to side a waterfall of honey colored hair falling over her shoulders. "My aren't you a handsome one..." She let out a giggle with a big, friendly smile. One Ryuuen couldn't help returning. She stood up still smiling. "Mimi... Kim... come here and meet Ryuuen."  
  
The two girls stepped forward and curtseyed with a "how do you do" that Ryuuen could tell had been taught to them for greeting a new person since they were 3 years old.  
  
"Ryuuen will be your personal servant and hopefully a friend." Nakago said laying the hand he had held Ryuuen's with upon Ryuuen's head.  
  
Ryuuen, as a result raised his eyes to try to look unsuccessfully at the light weight that was upon his crown. As Ryuuen looked back down and gave them a weak smile.  
  
Blushing the oldest girl giggled and the other one looked like she was ready to jump up and down with pint up energy.  
  
"Ryuuen, girls, I leave you to play whatever games you kids play anymore."  
  
//The first that comes mind is 'tea party', and 'house'. Or is it 'wedding day' again? Oh lord.... // Ryuuen turned and looked behind him at the retreating couple. He turned back letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
They all peered back at each other for several moments before Mimi, the oldest, ran forward and grabbed his hand then began to tugging him forward as she ran ahead with him in tow.  
  
She yelled as she ran leading him out unto the grounds through her door, "I know what we can play! Wedding Day! And Ryuuen can be the bride!!!"  
  
Ryuuen groaned as he heard Kim and Mimi giggle in delight. 


	3. The First Kiss

Love Looks Not With The Eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
The First Kiss  
  
Ryuuen sat visibly unhappy about his situation as his new mistresses primped him into looking like a bride. They even got their mother in on it. She was putting on the makeup. Soi kept giving him apologetic looks as she applied it. But even he had to admit... if he was a girl, he looked very pretty. He didn't really mind all this, it's just he always had to be the bride when he played the game with Houki. Houki used every opportunity to get out of her "lady's" clothes.  
  
The girls had at first picked out a rather interesting set of color combined dresses and outfits for him. In short things even Lady Soi raised an eyebrow at and "suggested" that they at least try to pick something that matched. And proceeded to pull out lovely dresses, that were surely the girls best.  
  
"But daddy said we can't play in those." whined Mimi.  
  
"You aren't, Ryuuen is." she said bringing a dress over to Ryuuen and holding it againest him as he, embarrassed, tried to pretend he was part of the woodwork. "Besides, this one's too big for you right now anyway, but Ryuuen might be able to fit it."  
  
"I won't get in to trouble, will I?" asked Ryuuen suspiciously as she pulled it over him.  
  
"No dear. After all, I'm the one who told you to. Besides I figured you'd rather wear this than any of those..." she nodded to the pile of clothes on the bed. "Also I think you're more responsible than they are about your clothes."  
  
"I try to be. Dad was a fabric merchant."  
  
"Exactly my thoughts."  
  
"HEY!!! Who's gonna be the groom?" Kim asked running to her mom. "Me and Mimi are the bridesmaids, and you're doing the ceremony...."  
  
"I don't know honey, maybe daddy...." Soi began when she began to hear a loud shuffling of steps from multiple servants. Excited yelling ensued followed by her husband's voice booming through the halls barking orders at everyone. That could only mean one of 2 things. It was either Taiits-kun or the emperor's carriage.  
  
"Girls! Girls! And, ah, Ryuuen.... we're having visitors. On your best behavior. Ryuuen you can stay here if you like." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come a long girls." Soi said causing the two to line up behind her and march out with her in front.  
  
Ryuuen curled up on a fur rug and was determined to stay put until he heard one of the servants excited whispers, " It's the Imperial carriage. It's the emperor and his sons, and their intended brides."  
  
Ryuuen's eyes shot open at that. // The princes are here? And maybe... maybe... HOUKI!// He got up and rushed out the door, down the flights of stairs his apparel and makeup forgotten. Servants gave him peculiar looks as he past. Then he stopped in the open doorway. There he saw them. They were talking to Nakago. Houki was among them. But then...  
  
// No, she's... she's leaving!!!!// He ran out just as the carriage door closed.  
  
"HOUKI!" he screamed in desperation.  
  
His sister's face appeared in the window. She looked perplexed then realization dawned on her face. "Ryuuen!" He stopped running at her next words, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!", and with that the carriage sped off leaving only the memory of her smile in it's wake.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Nakago inquired behind him making Ryuuen jump.  
  
"We were playing wedding day!" Mimi sang cheerfully.  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow. "And you're the bride? Yes?"  
  
Ryuuen bowed his head and nodded. Then he looked up when he heard chuckling.  
  
"You look...," more contained laughter, "very nice dear. Just don't get the dress dirty." With a contained sense of amusement, Nakago turned and disappeared inside arm about the waist of his wife.  
  
"Houki? You call her ladyship that?" inquired a voice unfamiliar to him.  
  
Ryuuen looked towards it and his eyes widened, but his mouth seemed to know what to say, "Yes she is my sister sire." // This is the prince! One of the emperor's sons. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods.//  
  
There standing a head taller, with a proud stature, black hair shining in the light, critically examining the specimen before him was indeed the one of the princes. Not only that, but heir to their region judging by the embroidery on his clothing.  
  
"Your sister?" He cocked an eyebrow, and his scrutiny became even more intense, then he released him with a small smile. "I see the resemblance."  
  
He turned to Mimi and Kim, who had come to stand beside the prince and were also staring at Ryuuen intensely- as to point it was beginning to make him feel self-conscious.  
  
"We were playing wedding day... Ryuuen," Mimi pointed to Ryuuen, "is the bride."  
  
"Oh." He looked back to Ryuuen. "Then I guess that makes me the groom."  
  
"Yes."chimed Mimi and Kim in unison.  
  
He moved to stand directly before Ryuuen. A smile brightened the prince's face. "And what a lovely bride you make."  
  
Then before anyone knew what was happening, the prince bent down and kissed Ryuuen full on the lips. There was a moment of silence before this fact settled into everyone's brain, and registered for action. Mimi screamed. Kim started laughing. And Ryuuen... well, Ryuuen just stood there with big, surprised eyes- shocked into stupor.  
  
It was over almost as soon as it happened, then when Mimi started yelling, "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!", it jilted Ryuuen back into reality and upon realizing what happened flushed a deep crimson then turned on his heel and sped off with out a destination, and with out realizing that he had no idea where he was headed either. Nor did it occur to him that he needed to ask for leave before exiting from the prince's presence.  
  
The prince just stood there staring after him in confusion. Finally Mimi recovered enough of her senses to stop muttering and run up to the prince's side. The prince looked back at her with a furrowed brow. "What happened? Why did she run away?"  
  
Mimi looked back and exchanged a look with Kim. Kim continued giggling as she found this highly amusing, not knowing what was so wrong with the idea of the prince kissing another boy.  
  
"Um, because she is a he sire." Mimi said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?!!" the prince bellowed forcing both girls to jump back in alarm.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ryuuen had run until his legs seemed too exhausted to carry him any further. He stopped, catching his breath then looked ahead. There on the top of a grassy hill was a tree. A Weeping Willow. It seemed to whisper his name with the rippling of it's leaves, promising peace and tranquility. Sanctuary. Head full of the last two days, he walked up the slope to it, heeding it's blissful invitation to collect him in her arms and shelter him.  
  
Once under it's shady protection he reached out to touch the bark on it's trunk. He liked the feeling of it. Cool and hard, yet with an air of fragility. Thinking of what had just happened, he leaned forward to rest on it's pillar. // Why'd the prince have to kiss me?// He shook his head. The rest to this stupid day had been awful, so why shouldn't that have happened? He sighed and carefully sat down on the earth beneath him, gathering a few strands of grass in his hands. He toyed with them until he heard HIS voice again.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ryuuen looked up at him then away and sighed again. Rolling his eyes he lifted himself up to stand before the taller boy. "Hi."  
  
The prince looked down then back up at him with an intense gaze. //Golden eyes... They're pretty. What the hell? Why am I even thinking that. Wait there's nothing wrong with thinking that a person's eyes are pretty. After all both my brother and my sister have pretty eyes. So there's nothing wrong with that. I think... //  
  
While this thought process was going on, Ryuuen became aware that the prince was speaking to him. Immediately he began to focus on it.  
  
"Didn't realize you were a boy..." he said with genuine regret. "I thought you were a GIRL. You... you look like a girl." He noticed an arch in the eyebrow this caused on Ryuuen's part accompanied by a fire of anger that was definitely coming to life in his eyes. "I mean dressed like that and with the makeup and things... You... you look like a very pretty girl. Sorry."  
  
He watched as Ryuuen's eyebrows came together. // Probably deciding whether or not he should clobber me or forgive me. But he does look SO much like a girl. His looks are so soft.... AUGH! Don't think about that... Ryuuen's a boy....// Finally a weak smile came to Ryuuen's lips.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
A breath of relief escaped the prince's lips as he returned it. "I'm Saihitei. Just call me Sai. NOT your highness or anything like that... I HATE that."  
  
Ryuuen nodded. "Ryuuen. And I'm a boy." Only Ryuuen said the last bit with a teasing smile and both boy's laughter rang out as one.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Three months past and Ryuuen spent it learning his new duties, which included doing what the snickering guys that worked for Nakago called "women's work". The others he spent beneath the willow, unless he was being forced to play with the girls. He never minded playing the games they played with his sister, but he also didn't have to do his sister's hair on a regular basis either.  
  
He wanted to go outside and get dirty, Play one person bounce the ball, run the fields and climb trees. He wanted to read by the fire and get up at noon. But he couldn't do that anymore. Well, he could, except if his clothes got dirty or his hair got messed up, or his legs became scuffed he had to go all day without a replacement, or without bandages. And he ALWAYS had to look presentable for his mistresses. They didn't care if he was sweaty or his hair was a little disheveled.... but he couldn't have dirt on his face, under his nails, or on his clothes.  
  
He was able to take whole days off to play when Sai came though. It occurred to Ryuuen that Sai spent more time with him than with Mimi and Kim (which was what he was supposed to be doing).  
  
On this particular day he and Sai were having a mock sword fight with sticks for weapons. Mimi and Kim had retreated into a corner to have a tea party and ignore the boys.  
  
"HA! I got you!" cried Ryuuen when he noticed that they seemed to get into a position that appeared to be to Ryuuen's advantage.  
  
"You think so eh?" said Sai evenly with a snicker. Then before Ryuuen could figure out that somewhere Sai knew he was the one with the advantage, the prince had spun Ryuuen's stick around and out and swung around his weapon stopping at the side of Ryuuen's neck with a prick of pain. If that had been a real sword fight Ryuuen would be dead and he knew it. Sai's eyes were wide in shock for some reason as Ryuuen stared back at him just as startled. The icy realization made a chill creep through Ryuuen's veins.  
  
"You okay?" Sai asked with a cock of his head and worried look. "You've suddenly just gone pale. And I... I cut you..."  
  
Ryuuen shook it off. "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine. I just need to sit down I think, and get a breath of fresh air."  
  
"Okay go ahead..." The three witnesses gaze followed Ryuuen out the sliding door that led outside to the stone walkway, then to the gardens.  
  
Upon exiting Ryuuen took a few deep gulps of the cool air, then walked to the steps that led out into the grounds and sat down. Then he heard footfalls and instantly knew it was Sai coming up behind him.  
  
"I'll be okay Sai. Really I will." Ryuuen said without looking at the boy behind him.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Sai asked bending down.  
  
"By the sound of your footsteps. You know strong but light footfalls."  
  
The prince's brow creased in thought at this. "Um, you know I was only joking ,right? I'd never really fight you. I just panicked, I guess. And my sword master's training just kicked in. Cause I just planned on tapping your arm... that's all..."  
  
"It's all right. I know you didn't mean to scare me, or to cut me. You've been trained since you were 3 years old to sword fight. It was just a reflex. Don't worry about it." Ryuuen put a hand to his neck to feel the injured spot for the first time. A nip of pain shot up his neck at the contact. He winced, forced a smile on his face, then he held out a clean palm to show Sai, as the cut had already stopped bleeding. "See it's not even bleeding now."  
  
"I'll never forgive myself for it." Sai mumbled.  
  
Ryuuen frowned then slapped his arm. "Don't even try to hang on to it! You BETTER forgive yourself for it!" Ryuuen had found over the last couple months that ever since that first day Sai seemed to want to protect him all the time. He didn't understand why. He didn't think he looked that helpless.  
  
Sai 'hmphed' then shook his head. "You don't understand do you? You're the only real friend I've ever had." He didn't think Ryuuen could compehend how lonely he got at times. Sai looked away as he felt his eyes get a little red, then widened in shock when he felt Ryuuen pull him into a hug.  
  
Moments later he pulled away and gave him a cocky grin. "You sure have a strange way of making friends. Do you have any idea how messed up it is for me to say my first kiss came from another boy?" Immediately Ryuuen began to laugh hysterically when he saw the look on Sai's face when he said this.  
  
"You're still not going on about when I kissed you, are you? I SWEAR...."  
  
"Ryuuen," said a calm voice behind them. It made both boys jump then they turned to look at Nakago.  
  
Quietly Ryuuen got up. "Yes sir?"  
  
Nakago nodded at Sai in greeting. "With your permission highness I need to bring Ryuuen with me. I'm afraid I won't be able to return him to you for a few hours. I'm sure my daughters will be able to entertain you in his absence."  
  
The two boys exchanged looks, then Sai nodded.  
  
"Come with me Ryuuen." Nakago spoke as he turned away and began to walk. With out much choice Ryuuen followed. Then they heard Sai call out to Ryuuen causing both Nakago and he to turn.  
  
"For the record it was mine too." At first Ryuuen was confused about what he meant then couldn't help giggling and blushing when he figured it out. // So we share the same problem in the kissing area. Good. I shouldn't be the only one... misery loves company, you know. Only I guess in this case embarrassment. // Sai nodded and realizing that Nakago was waiting, Ryuuen turned and began walking again. With a shake of his head and roll of his eyes Nakago quickly fell into step in front of Ryuuen.  
  
Foreboding crept suddenly within Ryuuen's heart as they walked. He glanced up at the warrior worried. // Am I in trouble? But what for?//  
  
As if sensing the boy's fears Nakago spoke up, "You're not in trouble Ryuuen. It's just there's someone here that I'm sure you would like to see."  
  
Ryuuen stared back at him confused until he followed Nakago to a study and opened the door. His face became immediate delight as he rushed forward in boundless joy. "FATHER!!!"  
  
He gathered the boy into a tearful, tight embrace and began the few short and happiest hours Ryuuen had experienced in months.  
  
TBC... ( for better or for worse...)  
  
For reference sake (AN): The sword position that I had in mind was one I had seen in the last Highlander film. Er, the one with Adrian Paul in it. If you watch it, you should be able to figure it out. Sorry it's just I don't know much about sword play, just different types of swords etc.  
  
Version 2 of these chapters should be coming soon. I have fun doing version 2, it's just given RL circumstances my sense of humor slips away at times. Anyway, I plan to start working on them once I get up to chapter 7, which is where I have stopped for a breather.  
  
Last of all, thanks to Ryuen for reviewing and C&Cing this chapter for me and making me feel better about it. ::hug:: Also thanks to Dalton, Tsukiori, and Vickie, and all the other lovely people who have reviewed this story thus far. ::glomps:: 


	4. Heart's Fleeing

Love Looks Not With the Eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
Heart's Fleeing {Music: Prologue~Lorena McKennitt and Here In My Heart~Tiffany}  
  
A year had past and it seemed ever since day one that wedding day appeared to be Mimi's favorite game. Many times he was the groom. But when she grew tired of playing the bride, Ryuuen was forced to be the lucky..."girl".  
  
He groaned and got out of bed on such a day having been awakened by her cheeriness and news that this was gonna be the game of the day. Also, according to her, Sai was already there. That brought a little bit of a smile to his face. He was able to cope better with that, then hopefully get out of being around the girls thanks to it after a while. However, first... he had to get the girls dressed and ready.  
  
Sai had been coming over quite a lot lately. More so, so the girls said, than he used to. His elder brother let it slip it was often at the prince's insistance that he came. When questioned deeper about it he said it was because of Ryuuen. Sai had finally found a true friend in Ryuuen. Not just some random person he was forced to play with because he was deemed "worthy" by the court.  
  
It was a little while later in the day after the girls were dressed and had eaten, leaving only their hair to contend with that with a grim expression Nakago came into Mimi and Kim's room just as Ryuuen was finishing the styling of their long blond locks. Sai was seated on one of the beds giving comments on what hair accessiores would best fit fit their features. Sometimes Ryuuen swore Sai got as much of a thrill out of dressing the girls up as they themselves did. Of course it didn't help that Sai seemed to have a narcissistic complex.  
  
But from the moment Nakago entered a chill of something foreboding ran up Ryuuen's spine. When Ryuuen looked into the mirror and saw his face he knew that the chill wasn't because of some paranoid fear, but of something desperately wrong.  
  
"Ryuuen..." Nakago said barely above a whisper, but it seemed to echo throughout the room.  
  
Ryuuen turned around already on the verge of tears. //Have I done something wrong?// But then he remembered the tone of Nakago's voice, it wasn't tinged with anger or disappointment, but an uncharacteristic warmth.  
  
"Come with me. I need to talk to you." Ryuuen exchanged glances with Sai and began to follow.  
  
Nakago didn't even seem to notice he was there- or anyone except Ryuuen for that matter. They walked through torch and sunlit hallways until they came to Nakago's study. When he opened the door the face of a stranger and Lady Soi greeted him with symapthic pained expressions. He looked at all three in turn with a desperate look. He began to feel a panic arise with in him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked rushing forward to Soi who had finally turned away and began to silently cry.  
  
"Ryuuen," the boy instantly turned to Nakago's voice, "it's your father. He died yesturday morning."  
  
Suddenly Ryuuen felt himself break out in to a cold sweat, the blood drain out of his face and go pale. For several long seconds the seemed to go deathly silent except for the thundering in his ears produced by his own heartbeat. Before he even realized it, tears were falling from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. //Dead? He can't be dead... It's not true... he... he... how can it be true? I just saw him last week. He was... fine... he was fine...//  
  
He felt someone's hands on his shoulders, pulling him forward into an embrace. Numbly he looked to the side, caught a glimpse of brown hair and knew it was Soi. The stranger, this messenger of death, stepped forward.  
  
"Doctor said it was due to heart complications. Though he wasn't too sure how... He said his heart- everything was healthy. Though they say it isn't possible, I honestly believe it was a broken heart that killed him. I wish I didn't have to be the one to bring the news, but your father and I had become friends. Master thought I should do it."  
  
Ryuuen's legs gave out and left Soi as his only support. //We broke his heart... his family being torn apart was too much... we... 'I' did this to him... I'm sorry father... I'm sorry for breaking your heart.// And with a wail of grief he buried his head into Soi's comforting embrace.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He couldn't sleep. He just kept crying, and when he stopped crying his head hurt. Finally, he got up having felt a pang of hunger. With the recent news about his father, he had lost all his appetite.  
  
With an aching head he got up and with an odd feeling of nausea, came to the door, opened it and stepped out into a drafty, poorly lit hallway. He made his way down a flight of stairs and began down the second when he looked over and saw Mimi crouched in front of a door down the hall.  
  
Going back up the two stairs he had descended, he walked soundlessly down the hall. When he finally stood behind the girl he cleared his throat startling her. She stood up quickly blushing as if embarrassed. Realization upon noticing his surroundings told him he was standing in front of Nakago and Soi's bedchambers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryuuen whispered.  
  
Mimi blushed again then brought finger to her lips to quiet him. "I had a bad dream. Sometimes they let me sleep with them if that happens. But not when they're... when they're...", a moan floated out into the hall coming from the inside of the room and Mimi's blush deepened," they're doing THAT."  
  
Ryuuen's brows knitted together in confusion. A sigh and another moan was heard by the two within again. Curious Ryuuen stepped forward to peer with in.  
  
"Quiet... even I get in trouble if they know I see them doing that."  
  
As he looked in he saw Nakago and Soi tangled within each others arms, their bodies seeming to melt into one. A slow rhythm seemed to be generating from the bed, and immediately Ryuuen KNEW what they were doing. Or at least had an idea. Sex... they were having sex. Which meant, and Ryuuen could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as well, that Nakago was inside of her.  
  
He'd once walked in on his parents while they were int he middle of their love making, and being curious and concerned that it HURT,he had to be sat down by both his parents and told the basics about it. He turned back around and looked at Mimi.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone... I'll sleep in your room tonight on the floor if you want. If you get scared you can hold my hand." Ryuuen began to walk away remembering his earlier mission. "But I need to get something to eat first."  
  
She looked down shyly, then began to follow him. "You seemed to know what they were doing." Mimi whispered.  
  
Ryuuen turned around in surprise just as he started down the stairs not realizing she had followed him until then. Then his ears conveyed her question his mind. He bit his lip to keep from letting out the embarrassed giggle that began to form in his throat. "Yeah, sorta." he answered resuming his descent down the stairs.  
  
"They do it a lot." she said with an edge of a question at the end.  
  
They rounded the staircase, turned from it's beginning and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"I imagine they do..." Ryuuen mumbled. She grabbed his arm to stop him when they reached the kitchen.  
  
"Why do they do it? I mean it looks like they're in pain but at the same time it's like they aren't. And I know what he does to her... they told me once that it's how babies are made... Is that all true?"  
  
"Well it IS how babies are made..." He gave her a wary glance. "But it doesn't hurt... at least that's what my parents told me... They said unless they man is trying to hurt the woman..." He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt someone else that way.  
  
"Well is it supposed to feel good?" Mimi asked with a cock of her head.  
  
Ryuuen shifted uncomfortably and began looking for an escape route. "My mom and dad said it does." He could feel his stomach begin to turn and his appetite slowly began to dwindle. "They said they did it because it showed they loved each other as man and wife. They said you should only do it if you're married."  
  
"Oh, okay!" she said a little to brightly for Ryuuen's taste at 3 o'clock in the morning. He REALLY, REALLY did NOT want to talk about this. It was one thing to happen upon a couple while they were doing it... but then having to talk about it... to a GIRL was even more embarrassing.  
  
"Weren't you gonna eat?" Mimi asked gesturing to the door.  
  
"Yeah..." he opened the door and as he walked in he mumbled, "though the need to do so just went down about 10 notches."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sai came a week later asking the same question EVERYONE seemed to ask him at least 20 times an hour every day. He had found him under the willow tree. Ryuuen had been out in a sad daze.  
  
"I heard about your dad. How are you doing?" Ryuuen looked up. "How do you think I'm doing? My father DIED. I'll never see my brother or sister again... HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" he exclaimed bitterly.  
  
Sai winced and giving him a hurt look.  
  
Ryuuen looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry... It's just I wanna be alone... not talk about it." He got up and gave an insincere smile, "I'll be fine."  
  
Ryuuen turned to leave. But he'd only just past the prince by 2 steps when he was stopped mid-step by arms encircling him, and a voice saying, "You're not okay, and don't try to pretend you are around ME."  
  
At those words the something that had kept Ryuuen from tears all week shattered and they broke free from his walls. They were left alone in that embrace until sunset.  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
Two years past and with it Ryuuen's grief finally became bearable. The first year he'd spend his nights crying himself to sleep. One night his spasms of grief must've been too loud, for the cook had come and rocked, and held him until he slept. Also his responsibilities became greater and the time he had available for his own pursuits became limited.  
  
It was a week of warmth in January when he had been blessed with a free day... the main excuse for it being that Sai was there to visit. Earlier in the day Sai had said he wished to tell Ryuuen something but it had since slipped from his mind as the day wore on admist their games.  
  
Ryuuen and Sai had their heads together when Sai drew out his father's gift to him. A sword... a REAL sword. Ryuuen found it heavy, but Sai was able to lift and test it with ease.  
  
"He also gave me this to go with it", then he brought out a gorgeous jeweled dagger.  
  
Ryuuen's eyes lit up. "Wow! It's pretty!" "Pretty? Gods, I think you've been around those two girls too long..." Sai said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Ryuuen shot him a dirty look. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you have been. What'cha gonna do about it?"  
  
An evil grin came to his face. "What am I gonna do about it?"  
  
Sai raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms with a know-it-all snicker. The dagger dangling from his hand loosely. "Well, I'm gonna take your dagger!!!"  
  
With that he raced forward and yanked the dagger out of his hands and raced away.  
  
"HEY!!!! Give it baaaaaaaaccccck!!!!" Sai yelped then took off after him.  
  
Laughing, Ryuuen ran at top speed to the orchards, only to be tackled to the ground by Sai a few minutes later.  
  
"Owwww!" Ryuuen groaned as he hit the ground, then went about tucking the dagger as close to himself as possible as Sai clawed for it admist their wrestling.  
  
Both were giggling like loons by this time and Sai kept gasping out, "Give... it... back!" and Ryuuen answering with, "Shalln't! It's mine now!" The tumbling around cause them to end up rolling down a grassy hill. At one point in the rolling process the dagger became unsheathed, and tumbled out of his hand to catch him on the shoulder and arm.  
  
Once they stopped rolling they laid there and laughed for several moments. Finally, Sai gained control of himself enough to open his eyes and immediatly his eyes fell upon the bleeding cuts. His laughter stopped all at once. The sudden change in mood caused Ryuuen to stop laughing as well.  
  
"You're bleeding." a grimace formed on his feartures. "Did I do that?"  
  
Gently, he pulled the fabric away that was covering the wound, horrified at the thought of having hurt Ryuuen.  
  
"No you didn't do it... you're blasted dagger did though. It slipped from my hand during our little fall down here. You need to check it's sheath. It unlocks easily apparently."  
  
Sai scrunched his face up in sympathetic pain as Ryuuen endevored to move his wounded arm.  
  
With a sad, guilty look he peered at Ryuuen,"I'm sorry."  
  
Ryuuen continued to look back up at him, and gave him a small smile. Then he noticed Sai get a weird look in his eyes, his cheeks tinting with pink.  
  
"It's okay... really." Ryuuen said trying to identify the emotions behind that strange expression. "I mean when people wrestle, it's bound someone will get hurt. Especially with a dagger in hand. Sai nodded looked away, then back at him again the unindentifable emotion creeping back in his eyes.  
  
"I... ah...", then with a rushed effort that was quite noticible, Sai got to his feet. "I don't think we should play games like this anymore.  
  
"Why? I'll be fine really." Ryuuen got up giving him a confused look.  
  
Sai looked away as if ashamed of something. "That's not the reason why."  
  
"Then why?" Ryuuen pressed. Sai frowned. //How can I explain to him... that he... he looked like a girl, had the same effect on me as a girl does at that moment. A pretty girl...// "Because you still strike my senses at times that you're a girl." he said finally without looking at him.  
  
"What?" Ryuuen asked trying to take that comment in.  
  
Sai shook his head. "Don't worry about it... I need to tell you something."  
  
Ryuuen's confusion became even more frustrating. // Why the sudden change in subject. I know I look like a girl... I have all my life. What does it matter?// He tried to focus on the new subject. "Okay...?"  
  
"I won't be seeing you again- at least for a long while..."  
  
A strange panic began to take the place of the confusion. "Why?"  
  
"I'm to leave tonight to go to the shrines. I've been due to start attending them for 2 years now, but because of the responsibilities of my position it's been put off... until now."  
  
"Oh. But tonight?" Ryuuen questioned, a sudden urge to cry coming to him.  
  
"Nakago is taking me..." Sai stepped forward with an insincere smile, then surprizingly took Ryuuen into his arms to embrace him tightly. "I need to go now... both of us do. The sun is setting. Thank you Ryuuen for being my friend. My only true friend."  
  
Then he let go, and for a moment the weird look from before crept into his eyes, and just as quickly went away. "Good-bye."  
  
He grabbed his hand, gave it a slight squeeze, then turned to leave. He only stopped once to look back, a strange, yet undoubtly deep pain in his eyes.  
  
That night Ryuuen was unable to sleep. So he was able to watch as Nakago, two armed guards, and their precious passenger climbed into the carriage and drove off. That night Ryuuen thought about all that had happened to him over the past couple of years.  
  
With a tearful, heavenward gaze he asked to whatever powers there were, "What have I done to deserve this? Why is it that you keep taking all the people I love away from me? Why? Please tell me what I did wrong...."  
  
Somehow at that moment, as if the very wind whispered the answer to him, 'You have done nothing child... you are one of my beloved and these tears of grief will one day be wiped away forever...'. Somehow, somewhere within him the words comforted him... somehow he knew they were true. He didn't know how or why he knew but he couldn't help but believe it.  
  
TBC... 


	5. First Attraction

**Love Looks Not With the Eyes**

**Chapter 5 First Attraction**

He walked solemnly through the halls carrying pails of suddy water to scrub the floors in the girl's room. He had orders that guests were expected - "young" guests, and all was to be cleaned. Especially his mistresses room. As he walked he thought about Mimi. She'd been acting rather odd around him lately. Flicking her hair, teasing and smiling at him, and when she sat down crossing and uncrossing her legs CONTINUOUSLY.

She'd been doing it for months now when he confided in Sai about it he said, "It's because she likes you."

"That's all well and dandy, but my hormones don't run in her direction. Besides, while she is very pretty I just _can't_ feel that way about her. "

He'd grown to find girls attractive. He just had yet to experience his first real crush on someone.

When he came to the door and opened it he found the shades all pulled down and the doors shut. He thought that was odd as he was sure he had opened everything earlier. Shaking his head, he put the buckets down and went to the curtains. He had just begun to pull them open when Mimi's voice startled him into spinning around to stare at a dark corner where her silhouette blended in with the shadows.

"Ryuuen! Over here...", she giggled.

At this strange call to her side Ryuuen couldn't help the awkwardness in his gaut as he approached her. When he met her in the shadows he immediately sensed that he was walking into a bad situation. He didn't understand exactly what, but 'something' bad. When finally enough light hit his mistress he realized she was dressed only in a thin robe with obviously _nothing_ underneath.

This made him jittery. He'd seen Lady Soi this way before - accidentally. The first time she was just coming out of the bath and it was Ryuuen's hour to wash out her tub. The last time she had been like that was in an effort to entice her husband. For some reason the last of these incidents stayed clear in his mind to offer an explanation for what was happening.

"Ryuuen...", she let out another giggle.

Ryuuen raised an eyebrow and stepped back a step. "You need something, my lady? A drink... a DRESS?"

"No, I think I'm wearing," she stepped forward and laid a hand on his chest, then moved her fingers to the center to play with the buttons on his shirt, "just what I think is best. As for what you can get me..."

"Your ladyship, if you don't require anything I do..." Ryuuen began only to be cut off.

"Ryuuen, I DO need something."

A rising panic started to charge through his veins. He had a weird idea where this was going - but Mimi//She's only **12** for heaven's sake! Maybe I'm wrong...//

She suddenly looked very shy, "I've always like you Ryuuen. I've always loved you..."

"I like you too Mimi, but why...?"

"You do? Then why don't we try and show each other?"

"Show each other?"

"You remember that night after your father died?"

"Yes..." He couldn't help gulping.

She gave him a peculiar smile. "You told me that what my parents were doing was something to show how much they love each other. You love me, don't you Ryuuen?" she asked in a strange half pouty, half overly sweet voice.

"Yes, I love you." he backed up more only to have her move forward.

"Then why don't we try it? Find out why..."

He was shaking his head before he even spoke up, "No, Mimi. **No**!"

"WHY NOT?!!" she yelled. "You said you _liked_ me! You said you _loved_ me! Why can't we? Just once. Why?" She began crying, falling to her knees admist her heavy sobs.

A feeling of something akin to sympathy overtook the foreboding, "Mimi, I DO love you." He bent down and lain a hand on her shoulder. "But we're... we're too _young_ to be doing _that_. Only married people can... and.."

"You DON'T have to be married!" Mimi cried. "The maids have done it with some of the stable hands, and THEY'RE not married!"

"Mimi, please... you have to love someone in a different way than... you love me."

She practically stopped crying then, and a horrible predatory look crept in to her eyes as she gazed back at him. Ever so calmly she stated, " I KNOW the difference. I wouldn't do THIS with my father! Or any of my cousins! Or anyone that I just _loved_. I know what attraction is... and I'm attracted to you Ryuuen. I have been since before even _I_ knew what it was. I can't do this with anyone else! I don't WANT to do this with anyone else!"

Something disturbingly heavy had just hit Ryuuen in the stomach. Somehow he'd always known this. But he never thought about it. Problem was, even with as utterly beautiful as he found her, he couldn't feel anything but a platonic love for her.

She got up noticing his stricken expression. "You don't feel the same way do you?"

Ryuuen hastily got up. "I need to finish your room..." He walked over to his pail and picked it up determined to start at the opposite end of the room from her.

"You bastard!" she screamed to his turned back.

He spun around, wincing at her volume.

"You said you love me! I_ hate _you!"

"Mimi!" Ryuuen called gently from across the room. He reached out a hand to her as if it would stop her outburst just by the gesture.

"You're right! You DO have work to do!" She marched directly over to the pulled shades. "You need to mend and clean the draperies!"

"No!" Ryuuen yelped just before he say her give a firm tug on each on in turn pulling them, rod and all down.

"And you need to restuff my pillows!" she yelled next running to the bed. She yanked the pillows out of their covers and pulled at the seams of the pillows with a terrible fury until the ripped sending goose feathers scattering everywhere. "And remake my bed!" she swung the blankets on the floor. "And sweep the floors!" She ran over to the fireplace and scooped up some ashes in her hands.

Ryuuen managed to jump out of his stupor at this, and ran to her clutching her wrists causing some of the ash to spill to the floor.

"No, Mimi. Don't! What will your father say?"

"That's not MY problem. It's YOURS!" At that she literally threw the ashes into his face. The soot burned his eyes and stained his face.

"You think you're better than me! You're nothing but the son of a shop keeper! And my SLAVE!"

He was still wiping the burning soot from his eyes when he heard his bucket of water being spilt over.

She ran up to him next. "I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she flung herself at him. Fortunately, he had cleared his eyes enough to see her just in time to catch her wrists and restrain her. She screeched in fury like a mad harpy.

"Mimi, stop it!" he yelled in a plea over her squeals.

"What is this?" boomed a deep voice from the doorway. Mimi instantly froze, Ryuuen went white.

Ryuuen turned to look at the speaker. An enraged Nakago stared back. Immediately Ryuuen let go of Mimi's wrists. Mimi ran to him in tears.

"He went crazy father! Just started tearing things up!" she squealed.

Ryuuen opened his mouth to protest, pure anger written all over his face. He then noticed the 2 girls behind Nakago. One with short blond hair and a pretty face. The other had auburn hair tired up in 2 goofy looking buns on her head. They were whispering back and forth to each other and giggling.

"Did he? Hmmm..." Nakago eyed Ryuuen for a minute, then he let his gaze wonder to the side regarding the 2 girls behind him. "I regret to say that my daughters will have to entertain you elsewhere. Mimi take them to the Green Room."

"Yes, father." Mimi said like a perfect, obediant girl with no signs of her earlier fury.

Once they had gone down the hall a little ways, Nakago turned his attention back to Ryuuen. A tolerant smile came to his face as he crossed the room to the boy.

"Have you anything to say?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What would you like me to say?" Ryuuen answered head bowed.

The eyebrow went up higher. "I think we both know what happened here. Unfortunately, I do have to ask YOU to be the one to..." he looked around as Ryuuen's head came up in disbelief, "... clean up all traces of her dishonor. But you needn't do it alone. I'll send some servants up to help you. When you've finished, see to my daughters and their guests." Nakago gave one more disapproving glance around, and turned on his heel and left.

//Did he just kind of... apologize to me?// Ryuuen couldn't help braking into a grin as he walked over to the side of the room for his pail.

Ryuuen and a few others had helped him get through his second cleaning spree, then insisted that he get a bite to eat first before he attended to the "tyrants" upstairs. White the servants couldn't help feeling disgusted - and one even burst into tears at the sight of the room - somehow none were surprised.

"Her father's temper that one has." said one servant over their lunch.

Ryuuen looked up from his soup and sandwich questioningly.

"Wonder if she'll have her mother's womanly charms?" said another maid in a tone seeping with innuendos.

This sent a round of laughter around the table. All joined in but two. Ryuuen and the cook. The cook looked at Ryuuen and spoke up reprimandingly.

"Here now! Don't you be talking about Lady Soi that way! She's a decent woman, no matter what lays in her past."

"Seems there's a ALOT that does i lay /i in her past." This caused another wave of laughter and snickering.

"Oy! Stop it now! Hasn't she been good to 'ya?" yelped the cook which quickly quieted the table. "Well then, don't go talking about her like that. Especially in front of the young one here." She nodded to Ryuuen who sat poised with half a sandwish in his mouth, looking at everyone totally obilivious to what they had been implying. All her knew was that Lady Soi was very nice. She was always good to him, and never judged or punished him harshly.

Talk was quieter from that point on at the table and Ryuuen finished his soup and sandwich in no time. With a heavy mind he made his way to the Green Room.

The 4 looked up at him all at once, Mimi's gaze making him self-conscious. With a tight smile Mimi said, "This is our servant Ryuuen."

Ryuuen gave a small smile. The 2 other girls whispered to each other and giggled. Whatever they said apparently annoyed Mimi, because she shot them a look of displeasure.

"Here, see to the tea Ryuuen." Mimi snapped coldly.

"Yes, ma'am." he said crossing the room. He picked up the tea tray and began to walk away to get it refilled.

"Did you get your mess cleaned up?" Mimi called as he was reaching for the door handle.

With an expression of contempt which he hoped didn't seep into his voice he turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course, my lady."

With that he left and purposely took his tiime finding retreat downstairs in the kitchens.

When he brought the tea back he was forced to look busy as the girls talked. He had decided that the auburn haired firl was a perpetual talker and couldn't shut up even if she wanted to. On top of that, her hair-do just ANNOYED Ryuuen to no end. After half an hour of this Mimi spat out, "Don't you have something else better to do than to bother us?"

Shocked back into reality from his daydreaming he looked at Mimi quizically. "If you don't need anything else..."

"No, get out. You're interrupting female activities." she replied venomously with a stare to match.

"As you wish. Ladies...", he bowed in retreat. Happily, he thought to himself he had some fireplaces to clean out on the i other side /i of the manor.

**AN:** This chapter is _not_ finished yet. Or I should say it is, but I haven't finished typing it up from my writing notepad yet, (yeah, I'm old fashioned). However, I wanted to go ahead and put this up for now so you can all have something to reassure yourselves, that I am working on this story, and will finish it, even if it takes me 10 years to do it. LOL As always even in this chapter's unfinished form I'll welcome comments. Take care, and rest will hopefully coming to you soon!


End file.
